


Eternity

by fraca4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraca4/pseuds/fraca4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Snow storms and sad movies led to this.

She was so tired. It wouldn’t be long now and she would be able to go to him. He was waiting for her, and it had been so long. She longed to feel his arms around her again, to feel the warm of his kiss, soon. Her children and grandchildren had all been to see her. Even her friends had stopped by, all of them looking so sad. They didn’t know what she did, he was waiting. He told her once, that he would wait an eternity for her. She closed her eyes and she could see him, holding out his hand to her, all she had to do it take it; but was she ready, yes. 

She wrapped her arms around him, and she gave a small sigh as his lips touched hers. It had been far too long, since she had been in his arms. She did not know where they were nor did she care, they were together again and her heart was whole once more.

The night nurse checked on her, but she was already gone. In her hand was an old note card with “I will wait an eternity for you, Love Oliver.”


End file.
